


After All This Time

by StyxThanatos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxThanatos/pseuds/StyxThanatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wants a baby<br/>Garrus just wants her to be happy<br/>Kaidan wants to know what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut.... I hope it's not too horrible...  
> Feedback is appreciated
> 
> I alternate POV throughout this story so we can get into each person's head

**_ Liara _ **

Liara thought that time had been kind to both Shepard and Garrus. Even with the hard times they had been through. Here under the loving gazes of friends and family gathered to celebrate ten years. Ten years after defeating the Reapers, after the uncertainty of survival and the joyous reunion. Two halves made whole by the enveloping arms of the other.

She had booked the Silversun Strip Casino for this; sent the invites to all the surviving members of the legendary Normandy. Everyone, even Kaidan (with a bit of nudging), had responded with affirmatives on attending.  There was Joker and EDI over at the bar, looking just as in love as the two on the dance floor.  She was glad that they had been able to get the synthetics back online, otherwise she was sure that Joker would be dead, losing EDI would have destroyed him completely. Jacob and Brinn were playing one of the slot machines, having managed to get a babysitter for the evening. Tali and Kal’Reeger without their suits because everyone here was family, those here were accustomed to seeing their faces.  Vega was talking with Kaidan and Steve at one of the tables, probably about his application to the SPECTRE program Liara surmised. Miranda and Zaeed had show up together and were mingling with the Krogan group by the racing tables. Looks like Bakara, Wrex and Grunt even managed to get off Tuchanka for this.  Javik, Samara, Jack and Kasumi, who wasn’t cloaked like usual, were all watching Shepard and Garrus on the dance floor. Smirks on each of their faces; waiting for the inevitable disaster that was Shepard to happen. Liara sighed with a hint of regret of those that couldn’t make it. Ashley, Thane, Mordin and Legion, her mind listed them off with pangs of grief for each. Goddess how she wished that they could have been here, witnessing what their sacrifices had wrought. The galaxy owed each of them a debt that could never be paid.

Shepard and Garrus swayed on the dance floor enraptured in each other’s company. Oblivious to the looks of the other guests, their gazes locked together speaking without words their love even after all this time. The slow tune that was playing did not require anything more than holding each other and slowly turning in circles. She anticipated that this party would be successful. She hoped that Kaidan would help them. If anyone in this whole galaxy deserved happiness it was them she thought to herself.

Kaidan walked up interrupting her musings saying “Liara, while I appreciate the invite, I was under the impression that Garrus still had issues with me. Why did you invite me?”

“The simple answer is you were part of the Normandy’s crew.” She answered with a smile, her eyes still on the reasons for the party.

“And the complete answer is….” He let the rest drop with a raised eyebrow.

Liara’s eyes left the couple and focused on Kaidan. “Maybe time has mellowed old grudges. Maybe Shepard wanted you here.”

“I don’t buy that for a second.” He grimaced “What’s really going on? And why not just tell me?”

“Kaidan, I really can’t tell you. Shepard and Garrus will have to.” She had the grace to look abashed at her teasing and walked away looking for a drink. She didn’t know how he was going to react to their request. She wished she didn’t already know what it was. She felt a pang at knowing before he did, but being the Shadow Broker had its downsides on occasion. Liara didn’t know how Shepard had gotten Garrus to consent but he was the one that had come to her to ask her set all this up and invite Kaidan. He hadn’t looked happy about it, just resigned.

**_ Kaidan _ **

Kaidan watched Liara as she walked away, uncertain how to take what she had said. Something was fishy and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He wandered back over to sit with Steve and Vega a puzzled look on his face. Vega stopped in mid sentence when he saw Kaidan’s face. “What’s up hoss?” he asked.

“I’m not sure; Liara really didn’t have an answer for why I was invited. I mean, everyone knows that Garrus can hold a grudge like no one’s business. Unless they invited me so he could kick my ass, which after all these years seems unlikely…” He trailed off still confused. “I just don’t know and I am reluctant to just walk up to those two and ask. Not even convinced I want to know.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Vega said with his usual demeanor. “You were invited, you’re here. Have a good time catching up with all us _old_ friends.” He smiled depreciatingly at his joke.

“Now Vega, you may be old, but the rest of us are just hitting our stride.” Steve touched Kaidan’s shoulder offering comfort. “Kaidan, it can’t be an ass kicking, that would ruin a perfectly good party.”

“Depends on whose party or the type.” Kaidan answered his features pinched in worry looking over at the group of Krogan.

After the things he had said on Horizon, he winced at that memory, in the hospital and the conversation Shepard had with him on the Citadel…His thoughts trailed off. Garrus had said some choice things to him when he had returned to the Normandy. He had been very clear about his feelings. He never wanted the turian’s rage aimed at him again. He thanked his lucky stars that he had walked away without any bloodshed. This was why he was so perplexed, as far as he knew nothing had happened to change Garrus’ mind. Well maybe something had, he was here after all. His mind calmed a bit so he got up, ambling over to Wrex and the crowd around him, trying to put his concern aside to enjoy the evening.

**_ Shepard _ **

Shepard felt her bond mate’s arms enveloping her waist and sighed in happiness. This night was turning out amazing. Liara had definitely outdone herself. First there was having the entire casino reserved so just close friends and family were around, not a single soul that wasn’t on the guest list could get in here tonight. Except staff of course she thought dryly, they were definitely an exception, she certainly didn’t want to be manning the bar.  She could hear Garrus purring in satisfaction against her, he was definitely having a good time. They didn’t have much time just to **_be_** these days. He was the Primarch and she was a celebrated war hero and the Primarch’s mate. Getting away for this get together had taken a lot of scheduling adjustments just so the guests of honor could attend. They had managed to put two weeks aside as a vacation of sorts. Some days she wondered why they had gone down this path. All either of them had wanted was to retire someplace quiet, spending their remaining time together without the oppression of the galaxy weighing them down. Well, at least they had tonight and the next twelve days without any obligations other than catching up with friends.

“Do you think Kaidan is worried about why he’s here?” She asked her mate quietly. “It’s been ten years since we last spoke after all.”

Garrus harrumphed in consternation, he still wasn’t convinced he wanted to be anywhere near the little kryok “Shepard, I’m pretty sure he has had several conflicting emotions about tonight, the one at the forefront is most likely worry about whether I plan to fulfill my promise to him.”

“You didn’t?!” She looked up into his sky blue orbs her eyes wide. “Garrus you said a lot of things to him after, please tell me you didn’t mean them.”

“Oh I meant them, each and every one; He hurt my mate. But I suspect the one that has his britches in a twist has to do with my talons and his flesh.” Garrus flashed his signature smile belying his words “I really don’t like what he did to you but it’s been ten years and we are in such a different place now. I won’t lay a single talon on him, unless he asks. Which after we talk he may… Are you sure this is what you want my love? ”

“What about you? Are you…“ She trailed off trying to find the right words. She shook her head giving up for now “We don’t even know if he’ll agree. We’ll be asking a lot of him, especially given the history between you two.”

“You are my mate, anything I can do or give you within my powers I will.” Garrus rumbled. “If this is how you want to do this. Then this is how it will be done. Providing that Kaidan in on board. I’m not that opposed to this, contrary to what you make think. The idea has merit.”

**_ Garrus _ **

Garrus kept his arms around Shepard not willing to let her go. His thoughts boiled around his head, not with uncertainty, they had been together too long for that. He hadn’t realized that she was missing anything; until she had asked him if he wanted a child. It had come as a surprise; he was supposed to anticipate her needs. Not that they didn’t have kids; they had Grunt, their “firstborn”, dozens more krogan that Wrex had made them honorary parents to, Cass and Jack, the two turians that they had adopted after the war. Of course Grunt and the other krogan didn’t live with them, thought there were regular visits between Tuchanka and Palaven. Cass and Jack were heading off to their mandatory service. So the house would soon be bereft of their “offspring”. Maybe that’s what provoked this whole situation. Shepard was losing all her “children”. Being who they were, adoptions were a mere formality, but she said she didn’t need any more turian or krogan children, she wanted a baby, one she could carry and love from the very beginning. Spirits! The idea of her holding and suckling a child born of her body; it filled him with unfettered joy. And if it had to be done this way, then he would clamp down on any negative emotions he felt and push forward to make it happen. Not that there were many misgivings, he actually really liked the idea. They had talked about having her implanted but with who she was it would create a jumble of things that neither wanted to deal with. They had argued over who would do the “honor” several times. But she had been adamant about her choice. After a while her reasons made sense, he had stopped arguing and gone to Liara. He knew that if he had approached Kaidan himself it would have ended badly.

“Shepard” He spoke into her ear “I’ll love you forever. I would give you anything and everything that you could ever ask of me. There is nothing in this whole galaxy that could separate us, not even one of your past lovers.” His mandible flicked against her cheek. His subvocals wrapping her in purrs of love and chirps of acceptance “I understand the desire you have to hold a little one in your arms, I feel it too. I even appreciate your reasons for choosing him. I definitely don’t like it but I do understand. I wish I was able to give you children” His sub vocals rumbling with regret and pain. “Do you want to go talk to him?”

“Let the party diminish a bit before we accost him. That way it’s not awkward if he screams at both of us and runs off.” She answered with a small smirk. No doubt imagining that whole scene he thought to himself with a little chuckle. “Remember, we aren’t actually going to have the full discussion here. Far too many chances of it ending on the extranet” Shepard continued. Garrus wasn’t really listening, he was thinking that maybe he’d get lucky and Kaidan would leave before talking to either of them.

They stayed on the dance floor until the music picked up. No one wanted to see Shepard dance to that type of music, it was ugly. Garrus put his hands on her lower back and led her to a table. If they were going to do this thing he needed a shot of courage, or twenty. He thought she could use some as well. This was going to be uncomfortable for all three of them.

**_ Kaidan _ **

He mingled throughout the celebration chatting with people he hadn’t seen in years. Playing catch up, how’ve you been? What have you been up to over the years? Told some stories about his biotic team doing clean up after the war. Found out that Liara and Javik had married, that really didn’t surprise him at all. Jack was back teaching at Grissom Academy where he was heading after retiring from the SPECTREs, Wrex had gathered all the Krogan under his banner and had been declared the supreme Clan Leader, fathered a huge brood of baby krogan with Bakara and craziest of all Tali and Kal’Reeger were married and expecting twins! Kaidan was really happy for them, if anyone deserved something that special they did. Vega had finished his N7 training years ago and was shooting for a SPECTRE appointment. Kaidan didn’t think that he really wanted the job, it was just something to do following in Shepard’s footsteps. Cortez had found someone special enough to settle down with. He was happily married, good for him, he shouldn’t be alone. The night passed with several runs to the bar, but he was careful not to indulge too much. This whole night had been almost surreal, he wasn’t sure how it was going to play out and wanted to be able to deal with it. Slowly people started to leave. He didn’t really notice until the party had thinned down to Liara, Javik, Steve, Shepard, Garrus and him. When it hit him he felt a jolt of fear, the guests of honor hadn’t talked to him all night; what was going on? As he finished this thought Liara and Javik walked over.

 “Kaidan don’t be a stranger, I’ve missed you, you know?” Liara said to him with a smile. “Have a good night.” And then they were gone.

He started panicking a bit when Steve followed suit. But before he could get any words out he too was gone.  His eyes widened at Shepard, who was looking at him like she looked when weighing a decision of great import. He felt like a rabbit that had sighted the wolf hunting him. Oh shit, here it comes he thought. He wondered briefly if he could get out of the doors before she could approach. No, he thought I’m not running from whatever this is. He shifted just a bit trying to be inconspicuous, knowing that both of them had probably seen it.

**__ **

**_ Shepard _ **

Shepard gave Liara a hug and whispered “thank you” into her ear.  Her friend had gone to great lengths to help her and Garrus tonight, without questioning or making any demands.  She had just asked them to be kind to Kaidan.  If things went like she hoped, there wouldn’t be anything to worry about.

“Liara, Javik, thank you guys for coming tonight and thank you for organizing all of this.” Shepard smiled at them both. “I’m so lucky to have you for friends. Talk to you later.”

She said some standard trivial things to Steve as he was leaving, not really paying attention. Her mind was on what she wanted to say to Kaidan. She hugged Steve absentmindedly and shooed him out the door. Garrus was standing by her side throughout the final goodbyes, nodding at everyone but not saying much. His mind appeared to be somewhere else as well.  When she looked up Kaidan was the only one left. His eyes were unusually wide and he had a slightly panicked expression on his face.

“Kaidan… Shit, what do you say to someone you haven’t spoken to in ten years?” She asked dryly.  He seemed to steady a little bit, looking less like he wanted to run out the door. “Come over here and sit, please.” She said making her way to a table, Garrus right behind her. They both sat down looking at him expectantly. “I promise we just want to talk.” Shepard assured him.

“Really, Kaidan, we just want to talk.” Garrus said trying to sound like he wanted him there. It must have worked because Kaidan walked over and sat in one of the vacant chairs.

“What is this about? Shepard we haven’t talked since the final run on London.” Kaidan kept his eyes on her, focusing on one person trying to get under control. He was buzzing, his biotics ramping up. “The last words I heard from Garrus involved his talons and certain especially tender parts of my body. I’m curious and a bit worried about what has changed that has him sitting so calmly in a chair across from me.”

Shepard laughed, a full bodied guffaw, a sound he hadn’t heard from her since their dinner date on the Citadel all those years ago. “Sorry” She snorted trying to control her mirth. “Couldn’t we just say that the years have mellowed him?”  The laugh had given him the grip on his biotics again and calmed him more.

Now it was Garrus’ turn to snort; his sub harmonics rumbling lightly. “Kaidan, I guess you could say I have a whole new perspective; on you, me and Shepard.” He stopped there not elaborating, looking over at her.

“Look, we have something we wanted to ask you, it’s something we would like to ask in a more private setting” She looked around knowing there was someone somewhere trying to get the scoop on their anniversary party. “Could we convince you to join us for dinner at my apartment? Tomorrow night?” She looked at him hopefully.

**__ **

**_ Kaidan _ **

Kaidan took a deep breath, using it as means to stall for time to think. Did he really want to put himself in that kind of situation? It’s not like he still carried the torch for Shepard. He still cared for her, just wasn’t in love with her anymore. He told himself that daily in the hopes that it would be true. He was still worried that Garrus wanted his balls on a platter even with him trying in his turian way to smooth things over. It sounded like he wouldn’t get any answers here though. Not that he blamed Shepard for wanting to talk in a place that everyone involved could be sure were no bugs. He even bet Garrus did daily sweeps as well as calling EDI to do a back up check, paranoid bastard that he was. That wasn’t going to stop him from asking, however.

“So there was an ulterior motive to my invite, I knew it!” He exclaimed punching his fist lightly on the table. “I would at least like to know what I’m agreeing to if I join you for dinner tomorrow, is this where Garrus gets to exact revenge for my being a stupid ass? And yes I know I was a stupid ass all those years ago. An apology isn’t enough to clear the air, because of things both of us said” He nodded towards the turian.

Shepard looked like she wanted to interrupt, Kaidan put up his hand gesturing for her to allow him to finish.

“But if he’s willing to rescind his very descriptive means of punishment” Kaidan paused and shot a piercing look at Garrus. “I’m willing to hear what you want from me.”

“Kaidan, we would like to have you over **_as a guest_**.” Garrus... snickered... was the only word for it. “Not **_as_** the main dish. I no longer want your testicles as trophies and have no desire to tack your penis to the hull of the Normandy.” 

His eyes locked with Garrus’ as he said “So what’s the catch?”

“You have to listen to the whole proposal from start to finish” Shepard said “That’s all.”

He exhaled loudly almost sounding like he’d been defeated but his eyes showed that he was intrigued. “Okay, what time do I show?”

**_ Garrus _ **

After Kaidan left with the promise of dinner Garrus looked at Shepard in teasing reproach “Really? Couldn’t hold back for your mate?”

“Well Kaidan did have a colorful way of describing your threats; I couldn’t help it.” She smiled up at him “Tacked to the hull, huh? Joker would have loved that. Speaking of… Did you see EDI and him tonight?”

“I did more than see, I actually talked to them. We have a lunch date day after tomorrow” Garrus looked down at his mate in mock shock “You mean through this whole evening you never made it to the bar?”

“Because some damn turian kept my glass full all night and didn’t let me out of his sight, except the bathroom. Why was I in protective custody?” One eyebrow lifted sardonically.

“Because I love you; I wanted to be by your side?” He answered with his sub vocals vibrating in amusement knowing she wasn’t buying a word of it. “Seriously, love I was a little worried that Kaidan would pull another stunt and try to corner you. I figured if I stayed near he would stay at a safe distance out of caution. I knew he wouldn’t follow you into the bathroom, he’s too much of a gentleman for that.” His mandibles flared out, smirking, thinking of all the times he had followed Shepard into a bathroom. “It worked didn’t it? He kept his distance until we were ready.”

“Dirty tricks.” Shepard said with humor shimmering in her eyes. “Enough of this, let’s let the staff know we’re done and head home. The night isn’t over yet.”

“Really? You have plans I didn’t know about?” Garrus rumbled putting a tiny growl into his question to tease her.

“Silly turian…” Shepard grinned knowing he was messing with her. “I want to take you back to our apartment, strip our clothes off and fuck until I’m so delirious with pleasure that I can’t remember any name but yours. You think you can handle that?” She winked at him.

He grabbed her roughly pulling her into his arms, a devilish look in his eyes “Oh I think I’m up for it.”

****

_When they finally made it to the apartment, they were already so aroused that the clothes they wore ended up in a heap right inside the door; hers were in shreds after his talons did their work. Garrus couldn’t believe that after all this time they both still acted like hormonal teenagers when given the chance. They stood naked holding each other for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling._

_He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and inhale her scent, a scent that was so familiar and enticing. His tongue flicked out to taste the salty sweat dried on her neck. It tasted like home, it had since the first time they had touched like this. He moved up to nip at her earlobe. Her whole body shivered in response. Goosebumps flared on her arms as she let out a little moan of satisfaction. He knew all the right things to do to turn her into a pile of whimpering need and was planning on using every single one tonight. He wanted his love branded on every inch of her body. Garrus moved his hands to cover her breasts, his talons ghosting over the nipples. He felt them harden with contact. The sob that escaped her was guttural with desire. He took a few more moments to attend to them with his hands before moving his head down to bring his facial plates and tongue to bear. Her breathing was already quickened when his tongue laved first one then the other, the feeling made her stop taking in air for a moment. She brought her hands up to pull on his fringe, grasping tightly with her need. He growled in pleasure when her fingers gripped him. The feeling of her five fingers holding onto him like that always brought out a feral response._

_“Garrus” Her voice was breathy and full of lust “Can we move away from the front door?”_

_He laughed lightly and picked her up, cradling her to him and headed over to the couch. He set her down gently in an upright position putting her ass right at the edge of the cushions and spread her legs. He stepped between them and lowered himself to his knees. He sat back and just took her in for a few moments. Her lust glazed eyes, swollen lips, flushed and glistening body. It was truly a sight of unfathomable beauty. His eyes roamed down to her sex an involuntary purr coming out of him at the sight of her pleasure dripping down onto the cushions. He leaned in for a taste and felt his plates fly open with barely controlled need._

_Shepard watched desire fill his gaze and reached down putting her fingers at her apex, brushing the appendage that was doing such wonderful things to her body. She stroked her cluster of nerves gasping in desperation, looking for release. Garrus rumbled as his tongue entered her sheath, his hand coming up to stop her frantic motions. “Stop, I want to send you over”_

_She stopped with a huff, her face flushed and desperate, eyes wild and unfocused. He pushed his tongue in and out rhythmically and moved a talon up to replace her fingers. He circled her clit with light pressure, not enough to push her to the edge, teasing a whimper from her lips. He extended completely inside her flicking the tip onto the rough patch that always sent her into delirium. Garrus felt her sheath tighten around him, her thighs trembled, her feet arched and a scream tore from her throat. His chest swelled with masculine pride at satisfying his mate. His cock throbbed painfully, reminding him that there was more pleasure to be had. He stood up, stepped forward to scoop her up, placed her legs around his hips and in one fluid motion sheathed himself completely. They both let out stuttering moans in at the sensation. He stayed motionless for a moment, enjoying the feeling of filling her. Her eyes opened and pinned him with such a hot gaze time stopped as they lost themselves in their love for each other. He slowly withdrew and thrust back in. The sensation of her walls tightening around him caused a primal growl to vibrate through his body. Even after all the years it felt like the first time. His thrusts picked up in speed and force as his desire began to push him towards the edge. He brought one of his taloned fingers to her nerve cluster rubbing in time with his movements. Shepard was keening in need with his motions; the ridges of his cock touching all the right places as he pushed swiftly in and out of her. Her orgasm washed over her with little warning, her walls constricting around him like a vise. Her completion was the last push he needed, his hot seed spilling into her after a couple of frantic thrusts. They both lay still allowing their breathing to return to normal_


	2. Intervals Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short shots/drabbles that happened in the time between

In the months after the Crucible fired, after the Reapers fell, the combined fleets gathered over Earth to make repairs and figure out a way to get home. The Relays were down; no one knew if they would be usable again and without even more cooperation not likely to be fixed in the next few years.

Shepard had destroyed the Geth and EDI along with the Reapers in her bid to end the perpetual cycle. Though they were inactive, they had not been obliterated. Both EDI and the Geth had come to consensus that Shepard would have few options at the end and not a lot of time to decide. The most obvious choice was to end the existence of all synthetic life in the galaxy. So they made plans for their survival, plans not unlike Liara’s capsule. The Geth talked with EDI about placing copies of her personality and their entire consensus into shielded and buried servers littered throughout the galaxy. The technology would need to be as advanced as possible and masked in underground bunkers on different planets to offer the best chance of success. They did this without Shepard’s knowledge, neither the Geth or EDI wanted to burden her with any more guilt; especially when it came down to the end. EDI selected Jeff “Joker” Moreau and Shepard for messages to be delivered if the inevitable happened. Joker because she wanted him to know as soon as possible that there was still hope. Shepard because as EDI’s friend, she would stop at nothing to find one of these stashes and get her back. The Geth set up messages for Liara and Tali. Either one being a sound choice and backup in case EDI’s didn’t get through.  After all this was done both went back to the fight with expectation of a future.

With Shepard in the hospital for several months after the end and no omni tool access since she was in a medically induced coma, she did not get the message from EDI. Tali, Liara and Joker were together on the Normandy having repaired what they could to get back in space and home when the messages went out.

When Liara’s omni tool pinged she thought at first it was one of her operatives making contact after the war.  As she read the communication her eyes widened, exiting her room nearly running over Vega in the mess she sprinted to the elevator and slapped the CIC level. When she arrived Joker was sitting in his chair looking shocked, the message still up on one of his screens.  He turned to her when he heard her steps approach. She stopped abruptly, her eyes frantic and filled with unshed tears.

“Did you?”  She asked as she took in the expression on his face.

“Yeah,” He said his broken heart beginning to fill with hope. “Is it possible?”

“Do you really doubt EDI?” Liara managed with a shaky breath. “Do you have the coordinates for the closest system?”

“Punching them in now” He answered with a hint of his old self, the one before the last Relay jump. “Let’s go get my girl.”


	3. The Lead Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is thinking about what this dinner could mean

**_ Shepard _ **

She woke to the sound of Garrus purring in contentment against her. He seemed to do that subconsciously, not that she minded. It made her feel surrounded by love and protection; something that had been in very short supply before him. She knew that he wouldn’t let her go willingly but she needed to get up to pee, so she started wiggling out of his arms which made him tighten his hold on her.

“Garrus I need to use the bathroom” She whispered “C’mon let me out.”

He mumbled something in reply that her translator didn’t make out and let her go. She hopped up and made a beeline for the toilet.

Checking her omni tool for the time, she found it was late morning.  It had been a long time since they last slept in so late. She smiled to herself remembering the events after the party. They had made love in all of the bedrooms, the kitchen and in front of the fireplace. She felt a bit sore but it was so totally worth it. There hadn’t been time for things like that in years.  Garrus was probably just as sore, but not exhausted, turian stamina being what it was. He hadn’t let himself get out of shape in the intervening years citing the need to be the proper persona of the Primarch. She hadn’t become a slouch either; it would have gone so against the grain of her personality to get soft. Plus how would she be able to keep up with her mate? She thought to herself, snickering. She finished her morning ablutions and headed back into the bedroom. Garrus was sitting up looking at her as she came out. His eyes full of emotions she couldn’t separate.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” She asked him.

“Just imagining you pregnant…” He trailed off “I’m over thinking all of this.” Uncertainty filling his vocals as he finished answering.

“We’ve got time to hash out the details. Kaidan will be here in a few hours and he will probably have rules to add.” She walked over to the bed as she spoke. “If he doesn’t laugh and tell us we’re crazy.”

“Tell me again why you want Kaidan to be the donor?” Garrus asked, knowing her reasons but needing her to explain them again.

She sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “Okay, one I’ve slept with him before. The awkwardness of a new lover doesn’t come into play. I think it would make it easier on me. After all I’m the one that has to have sex with this person for us to get a baby. Two, I believe that he won’t get emotionally attached. It goes back to having been in a relationship with him, yes he thought he loved me and what happened hurt both of us.” She acknowledged the past and started again. “Three, I hear he’s been pretty solitary over the last ten years. I don’t know really what that implies but my take on it is that there isn’t another entanglement that we would have to take into account for this to happen. Plus if it comes down to it he’d make an amazing father.”

“You say Liara has found something that will ensure you conceive the first time?” He said changing tactics.

“It’s experimental, but the short answer is yes.” She answered wondering where this was going. “I could give you the technical details and all….” Trailing off she looked at her mate.

“I wouldn’t understand ¾ of them. Got it. I hope it won’t give you or the baby extra limbs or anything weird.” He let out a long breath. “Shepard, I’m sorry if I’m making this difficult for you.” His eyes showed sorrow. “I love you and I want you to be happy and whole.”

“I do understand and if it is something that you can’t get past we won’t do it.” She assured him. “I am not ignorant of your craving to see me with a baby; I’ve seen how you react at just the thought. I wish you and I could have children together but biology being what it is…” She let the sentence drop knowing that it hurt him. “This is the only way for us to get what we want. You know I won’t do IVF because of having to allow someone other than Karin to see my medical records; I don’t trust anyone but her to know those dirty details. Plus with all the shit Cerberus did to resurrect me I’m not sure if it would take. At least if Kaidan is involved he will have just as much riding on keeping it off the extranet. And when or if I start to show we can say I was implanted to send the reporters down the wrong rabbit hole. Or we could just keep me out of the spotlight until the baby is born and say it was adopted” She paused for a moment thinking of Kaidan. She hoped she knew him well enough to make that assumption. “We’re talking in circles” She said abruptly. “Kaidan will be here in a bit and we can talk it out until we’re hoarse then. I want brunch.”

**_ Garrus _ **

He let the matter drop. After all he had come to the same conclusions she had and finally agreed to it. Something was niggling at him about it though. Garrus didn’t know what it was yet so he kept worrying at it like a sore tooth. Eventually he would latch onto what was bothering him and just maybe be able to explain it to Shepard.  He went into the kitchen to start food for them both. Getting out dextro and levo ingredients without thinking twice; he’d been the cook in this relationship for as long as they had a place to do it. Shepard cooked like she drove or danced, horribly.  Every now and then she made him breakfast in bed, usually something easy that she couldn’t screw up or poison him with. He smiled at the memories of those times. It usually ended with the food uneaten and both of them in post coital bliss. He shook his head to clear those thoughts out, spirits he should be worn out after last night. But even now, he couldn’t get enough of her. She still stirred him to heights that he had never imagined.  Garrus finished her eggs and toast, putting them on a plate at the breakfast bar. His breakfast, brunch, whatever she called it was already on his plate.

“Shepard, you ready to eat?” He called out

“Be right there.” She answered. She came down the stairs dressed in her favorite casual clothes, a N7 hoodie and stretchy pants. The hoodie had been replaced several times over the years when the old one became too worn.

They sat in companionable silence eating their food, a familiar routine at home when they had the time.

 

**_ Kaidan _ **

He woke with old memories prodding him. As Kaidan came fully awake, the events of the previous evening rolled through his brain pushing back the past. He hadn’t had many drinks because he’d been too wary, so he didn’t have any regrets from the night before. Thanks to whatever he thought; but when he remembered what Shepard had asked him, he started panicking a bit.  What was it that only he could do for them? His mind was still a bit off from just waking up so he shrugged it off and got out of bed. Heading into the shower of his solitary apartment, he let the events of the previous evening take a backburner to the feel of the water running over his body, cleansing him. He hadn’t ever found anyone that he wanted to spend his life with, being an Alliance soldier and a SPECTRE made it more difficult. Who wanted a partner that could be ordered to the edge of the galaxy with a moment’s notice? That’s not to say he didn’t find companionship every now and then. Cortez and him had given each other comfort for a while, though neither had wanted anything more. They had drifted apart over the years, still friends, no longer lovers. He had been surprised but not shocked when he saw Cortez and Vega kiss at the party. He wished them well.

Shepard had been the last real attempt at something more and well, it had ended very badly. She had forgiven him, even allowed him to rejoin her crew. By that time, however, Garrus had won her over utterly. She had let him know politely but firmly over the dinner on the Citadel that they were over. She wanted to be friends, squad mates, but there was nothing more to it. Horizon and the hospital had seen to that. Garrus had been just as firm when he rejoined the ship, though not as civil. Kaidan thought he was going to kill him when they ran into each other in the lounge.

_Garrus’ talons had gripped his throat with control. If he really wanted Kaidan dead he would be, so Kaidan kept his biotics down but ready, waiting to see what would happen. His blue eyes flashed with rage. “Don’t think you get to come back here and hurt her again. What you did and said to her on Horizon is still emblazoned in my mind. I’m not one to forgive or forget, unlike Shepard. She may be able to look at you without wanting to hurt you but I’m not as good of a person as she is.” He had actually growled his subharmonics so out of control that even Kaidan could tell he was enraged. “And trying to guilt her about our relationship, inferring that she had cheated on you with me, after what you said on Horizon? Really Kaidan, cheating? You forget I was there when you called her a traitor to the Alliance and you. If that’s not a break up, I don’t know what you would call it! There was no infidelity involved. You made your choice and so did she. You’re lucky that I trust my mate enough to let her decision stand. If I had my way you would have been left on the Citadel to rot. Fair warning, if you so much as give her a stubbed toe, I’ll be there to slice off your important bits with my talons,” Garrus had applied more pressure on his neck and continued “Then I’ll tack your dick on the front of the Normandy for everyone to see. I may even take your testicles for good measure. One final thing, stay away from me” Garrus had released Kaidan and stormed out of the lounge going who knows where. He had crumpled to the floor in relief and shock, terrified that Garrus would change his mind and come back to complete the job._

That had been over ten years ago. Garrus hadn’t spoken to him since. Shepard had kept her distance though she had talked to him just before the final push in London. Kaidan didn’t know if it was because she couldn’t stand him or if she was keeping Garrus from following through with his promise. He shrugged mentally; it certainly didn’t matter now, bringing his mind back to the present. He finished his shower and toweled off before getting dressed. This dinner tonight would be a bit awkward but should prove to be informative.

****

**_ Shepard _ **

As she put the finishing touches on the table for dinner, Shepard reflected on lunch with EDI and Joker, so glad that they had been able to bring her back after the war, what they were about to ask Kaidan. The whole idea was starting to feel surreal. As if they were stepping out of time and floating away towards a new space. Garrus was pacing the floor between the kitchen and the living room, showing as much agitation as the night before the Omega-4 Relay. His mandibles were tight against his face and there was a steady vibration from his subvocals indicating deep emotion. She sighed and walked into his path, making him stop.

“Garrus?”

“Hey, big guy, you alright?”

His eyes focused on her face at the last as she stood in front of him. They were filled with uncertainty and something like expectation.

“I just want this to go right.” He said with an echo of a past conversation and smiled, trying to ease her worry. “I don’t know how many times I have to say this. My greatest accomplishment is for you to be happy and if this is something that will…” He trailed off “What about my stipulations? Are you going to have problems with them?”

She ignored his unfinished thought and answered “If you wanted me to run around the strip with pink polka dots painted all over my naked body yelling obscenities I would, just to help you be okay with this”

It was a testament to how out of sorts he was that he didn’t laugh at the image brought forth by her description. Instead, he took a breath, let it out slowly and looked into her eyes “Ignore this old turian, I love you mate, nothing can ever change that. Now let’s do this.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

As if summoned by Garrus the door chimed signaling a guest requesting admittance. Kaidan came up on the vidscreen looking as nervous as her mate. She moved to the console to accept his request and waited by the door for him to arrive.


	4. They Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are made, things are said

**_ Garrus _ **

He stayed behind Shepard giving her room to be the first to greet Kaidan when he entered. He had to keep his breathing calm, using techniques taught to all turians, just to stop from fidgeting. His mind was running over the possible reactions Kaidan could have to their proposal and the responses he would need for each to ensure the outcome Shepard wanted. He didn’t think that Kaidan would outright refuse but believed that he would take a lot of convincing. If Garrus looked at this whole idea from that perspective he certainly would, he thought drolly. He hadn’t been able to explain to Shepard how awkward he knew this was going to be initially. He and Shepard hadn’t really talked about what had been said after they had gotten together. With all the time that had passed he hoped that the old wounds would stay closed.

Most of his problem wasn’t that another was going to be touching his mate. In fact if he was honest with himself it turned him on. He had been in a near constant state of arousal since it had become more than just a notion; that was part of what was making him so jumpy about the idea. They had never explored anything like this over the years. Shepard had been well bedded and not interested in adding or sharing affections. He was content with her as well, plus she really had ruined him for turians. The things she could do with her mouth and that human flexibility… He hummed at the thought. The idea of watching her be pleasured by another was very enticing. But this was uncharted territory for their relationship. Though if the aftermath of the war didn’t weaken their bond, he didn’t think this could.

The real problem lay with allowing someone that had hurt his mate to come into their bedroom and be intimate; that bothered him on a primal level. He knew she still cared for Kaidan, that connection was what she thought would make things easier. Garrus knew that was exactly the opposite of what was going to happen. Their past relationship was going to be a huge stumbling block. He brought his mind back to his current surroundings and waited.

 

**_ Kaidan _ **

He shifted nervously on his feet as the elevator took him up to Shepard’s floor. As he exited, he thought about the last time he had been here. It had been just after the clone debacle. The party was really exciting and everyone had been having a good time, a welcome break from the stress of the Reaper War. It had been just before the push to the Illusive Man’s base. The best part had been the argument between all the biotics and James about who was better in a fight. He smiled at the memory just as the door to the apartment opened. Shepard was standing gesturing for him to come on in. He kept the smile on his face and she answered with one of her own. He felt his chest constrict, it had been a very long time since he had seen her smile, but allowed nothing to show as he entered. Garrus was standing back from her, almost a statue; until his mandibles flared out in a turian version of a smile. Kaidan tried not to let the shock of that gesture show on his face. It looked like Garrus was actually glad to see him. He put his hand out for a shake not expecting Garrus to take it, but he did with a firm but friendly grip.

That sent another jolt through him, probably not going to be the last time that happens tonight, he thought to himself, if the last few minutes were any indication.

He released Garrus’ hand and turned to Shepard offering her the same. She actually snorted and pulled him into an embrace, holding tightly. He was too off balance to react initially, unsure of what was going on. Her arms felt so comforting around him that he wrapped his around her after a slight delay and held on. He heard a rumble coming from Garrus’ direction but it didn’t sound threatening, it sounded soothing, if he was reading what turian sounds he knew correctly. Kaidan was lost in the sensation of having someone hold him. It had been so long, he’d barricaded himself away after Steve, not wanting to open himself up for more pain. Suddenly he felt a second set of arms, Garrus’, envelope both of them. It felt foreign but, he decided, not unwelcome. Garrus was vibrating with comforting sounds, like he was trying to make everyone feel safe and secure. Before he could examine that strange thought, he pulled away. He felt his eyes filling with unshed tears. Emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in years brimming to the surface, threatening to spill over. He found the breath for one question…

“Why?”

**_ Shepard _ **

Garrus’ arms wrapping around her and Kaidan shouldn’t have surprised her, not with the noises coming from him. Plus he had always been very aware of her emotions. She was grateful he had included himself in the impromptu hug. The added pair of arms made everything right. She didn’t understand what had possessed her to hug a man that she hadn’t touched or laid eyes on in a decade. Something in her had answered an unspoken need in his eyes when he turned to her. When he had hugged her back, the world shifted, a missing piece falling into place. She felt a moment of distress at the feeling but pushed it aside until she could sit and examine it thoroughly. When Kaidan started pulling back she let him, she knew he was unsettled by the open display of affection. Garrus joining in may have made him even more uncomfortable. When he looked at her his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Shit… what had she done?

 

**_ Garrus _ **

He surprised himself when his hand reached out and clasped Kaidan’s. But he smelled something in the air that screamed need. A need for the touch of a friend or a lover; something he could tell Kaidan hadn’t had in a long time. He smelled like he had removed himself from the universe and locked all his needs and emotions away. Spirits, Garrus thought, I hope it wasn’t because of Shepard.  He felt a zap between their hands as Kaidan let go, an electric pulse that said something was about to happen; something far-reaching. Then Shepard drew Kaidan into a hug and like a black hole pulls everything into it Garrus followed. His doubts and reluctance faded to nothing as his arms enveloped his mate and the other male. The feeling of fulfillment when his limbs had gathered the two together sent a shiver down his spine. The meaning of this was eluding him, a niggling in the back of his brain that would have to be examined later. Garrus could tell that Kaidan was soaking up the offering like a desert seeing its first rain in years. He had no idea how someone could exist like that, for that long. It left devastation where there should be life. All species he had encountered needed to feel the touch of others to be healthy, what had Kaidan done? His subvocals began keening trying to alleviate everyone in the hug. He felt Shepard relax into him; Kaidan even lost some of his stiffness. So it must be working, it must be right. A ripple of satisfaction moved through him at the thought of helping Kaidan feel alive.

 

**_ Kaidan _ **

He stood back from the two people in the universe he never thought would offer him any kind of comfort or security. Yet they had given both without reservation. He felt his body filling with every possible sensation that had been missing all these years, things he’d never noticed weren’t there. Joy filled his eyes with tears. He felt alive for the first time in what seemed like forever. His mind couldn’t grasp why now, why these two? He caught that thought and chided himself that he had gone out of his way to avoid them because of the atrocious things that had been said by him and Garrus. Maybe if he’d been the better man this could have been sorted a long time ago. Or maybe he would have just fucked everything more than it already was. He had a feeling something important was going to happen. Whatever was coming he didn’t want this feeling to fade. He didn’t want to lose this… whatever it was. Kaidan cleared his throat and really looked at Garrus. He wasn’t very adept at reading turian expressions but what he saw was someone who’d been given a hell of a shock. If he didn’t know any better he’d say it was disbelief on the turian’s face.

“Eh, why?” He asked.

Shepard looked like she was about to say something but Garrus’ deep two toned voice answered instead. “How long has it been since someone just held you?” The melody of his voice enveloped Kaidan in warmth like a blanket.

“I don’t understand” Kaidan looked between them without answering the question “What just happened?”

“Did you feel anything weird when we shook hands?” Garrus tried another approach.

“I was shocked that you would willingly touch me, but nothing other than that.” Kaidan was starting to get freaked out and the hysterical note in his voice was showing it.

“Something turians are really good at, is picking up on unconscious mannerisms, our language is not just spoken, it’s in the way someone stands, tilts their head etc.” Garrus’ voice sounded like he was trying to explain a concept that he wouldn’t understand, but was giving it his best shot. “You have been denying yourself contact with people for so long you might as well have walked right up to me and screamed it out loud. Does that make sense to you? I shook your hand and joined in the hug because your need was so obvious.”

“You knew all that from just me walking in the room?”

“Between your scent and body language, yes” Garrus replied in a tone that calmed him almost against his will.

“Okay…” He drew the word out, his tone full of turmoil.

 

**_ Garrus _ **

“That just tossed out our carefully crafted plan; seems we have more to talk about than I originally thought.”

Shepard looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, not understanding what was going on.

“We are going to sit down, eat and enjoy dinner then afterwards have drinks. We can talk, really talk then.” His tone had a note of finality to it, his face showing nothing. Inside his mind however, were racing thoughts all vying for pole position. Flashes of multiple bondings, where turians had more than one mate whether three or more it happened regularly within the Hierarchy. It was not really something he had thought about since he was mated to a human. Their hang-ups with sexuality and relationships made things like that very rare. He tabled his scattered thoughts and headed towards the food, the others following him. Dinner passed pleasantly with easy conversation about what they had been doing in the intervening years.

Kaidan talked about his biotic squad, clearing out pockets of Reaper forces throughout the galaxy. They hadn’t been much of a challenge without their master’s control. How they had been disbanded about three years before, allowing him to focus more on his SPECTRE position. He had retired from Alliance so he could apply himself to it and not have divided loyalties.

Shepard shared some of her after war shenanigans running errands for the Council, learning to live on Palaven, even some of the things that she had pulled in the hospital while healing from her wounds. 

Garrus filled Kaidan in on how he had ended up the Primarch ending the story with a smile, he really wasn’t that upset about it, it worked for him and Shepard.

When the food was eaten all up and everyone was sated and loosened up they moved to the couches in the living room. Kaidan sat down across from them accepting the drink Shepard handed to him. They sat in companionable silence, sipping their drinks, for a few minutes. The silence was just starting to get uncomfortable when Garrus cleared his throat.

“Let me start by saying thank you for joining us tonight. Kaidan, I owe you an apology. I was an insecure ass that day on the Normandy. Still new to the idea that I could love a human, ignorant in your species customs regarding relationships. Still so very much in awe that Shepard had chosen me, still unsure of her love for me, though I had been lost to her for years. I reacted as a turian would to a threat to his bondmate, I was irrational. You were someone she had cared about a great deal and you had hurt her so badly. She was so broken after Horizon, yet somehow she chose me to put her back together. I felt like I had just managed it when everything went to hell, the Reapers had arrived. The things you said to her on Mars and in the hospital after brought all the old hurts back into her eyes. So I tried again to take it away.  But I burned with anger for all the perceived wounds you had given her. The last straw, to use one of your many idioms, was after your dinner on the Citadel. You had put all the old pain back at the forefront by trying to rekindle what you had thrown away. I couldn’t handle that. After all she had been through, all that the galaxy was demanding of her; you came in and tried to undo everything I felt I had done. I came after you with all of the rage, all of the helplessness I had bottled up trying to give Shepard a haven in the storm that was her life. It was unfair of me to focus it all on you. I am sorry, I know that won’t undo what happened, but I am so terribly sorry.”

He paused to breathe

 “When you arrived tonight I was prepared to sit back and let Shepard talk, tell you what we brought you here for. But all that fell away when we shook hands. See turians can tell quite a bit from scent and touch. You smelled bitter and sharp, the smell I associate with isolation. When our hands made contact I knew it was because you had walled yourself away from people. That threw me, tossed out all of my high and mighty plans of being indifferent and aloof through the evening. When she pulled you into that hug I could feel your need. It radiated from you like a beacon. Then I felt a crack begin in your walls. You needed contact, needed to feel safe and caring arms around you. I didn’t know how you would react to me touching you but something drew me in. When I wrapped my arms around both of you there was this moment where everything shifted; a world shattering type of shift. The scent around all three of us changed, it became more. “He stopped seemingly at a loss for words, his dual vocals working overtime with purrs, chirps and rumbles.

Shepard’s eyes widened, she was putting things together. His mate had learned a lot of things about turian society.

“I guess we should stop beating around the bush… We want to have a baby and would be honored if you would consent to help us make it happen.”

“Uhhh…” Kaidan’s eyes were wide with shock “I assume you mean me donating for IVF?”

“No” That one word hung in the air as Kaidan looked like he wanted to run away.

“What does your whole ‘something strange’ have to do with it? You’re asking if I would be willing to sleep with Shepard to impregnate her?” 

Garrus answered the questions in order. “I’m really not sure; it will depend on several different things. Yes that is indeed what we are asking you to do. If I must spell it out” He was still humming and clicking not trying to clamp down on his subharmonics at all.

 

  ** _Shepard_**

“Can I ask you something before we really get going with this?” She continued as if he had answered an affirmative “We never really spoke after Garrus ‘talked’ to you on the ship. I mean yeah we talked, but nothing personal. After all that why wouldn’t you at least try to find someone? Move on?”

“I thought I had, I guess that’s another thing I did wrong. Look, I know what you are asking. Let me try to explain. I spent a long time bitter. The pain was horrendous; I didn’t understand how you could throw everything we had away. After a lot of introspection I realized that it wasn’t you, I was the one who had done that. I made it worse by my behavior in the hospital, accusing you of cheating, implying that you had done something that needed forgiveness. I think, no I know, I was striking out, trying to make you feel the same pain I was feeling. I spent a lot of sleepless nights aching and crying. I just wanted you to hurt like I did if even for a moment. Did I push you into Garrus’ arms? At dinner on the Citadel I tried again, I just couldn’t let you go. You shut me down pretty hard. I deserved it for being such a pain in the ass even after you told me you loved Garrus, I just couldn’t allow myself to see that you weren’t mine anymore… I couldn’t understand what he could offer you that I didn’t. After more time than I care to admit I got it. He never questioned who you were, stood at your side, comforted and loved you when you needed it, all things that I should have done if I loved you like you deserved.” His eyes were filled with unshed tears, the pain of his mistakes clearly visible. “When Garrus came at me on the ship, I was still reeling, from what I saw as, your betrayal. I wasn’t given any opportunity to answer his charges, he was very emphatic about me keeping my mouth shut.” He smiled a sad smile “So I shut down and spent a lot of time alone.”

“Kaidan…”

“No, let me get this out. If you really want to know I need to say all this. You don’t need to answer, it’s been ten years and I know we aren’t the same people. I get that. Just hear me out. These weren’t sudden discoveries, it has taken me years to get to this point. If you had broached this topic with me shortly after the war it would have killed me. I pulled away from everyone because my heart couldn’t take any more hits. Steve and I gravitated together for awhile. I think because he understood the pain and loss I felt. We weren’t in love, both of us knew it. It was just friends comforting each other through a rough patch. Of course it didn’t last, we’re still friends. I guess what I’m trying to say through all this rambling is I don’t know what is going to happen. I can say that my heart feels like it is finally beating again. What does that even mean?”

“Kaidan, I love Garrus, love him in an all encompassing obsession kind of way.” She stopped seeing hurt flash across his face. “What I felt, still feel, for you is love, just a different kind. I didn’t realize it until I held you in my arms again. It was like the last piece of my heart fell into place, sounds strange I know. It seems I have enough love in me for you both. Problem is we have one hell of a mess to wade through. That is if you want to see where this goes?”

 

  ** _Garrus_**

Garrus sat still as his mate admitted she loved Kaidan. He waited for the jealousy and rage to rise up at those words but to his surprise he felt nothing of the sort. His heart did a flip and his subvocals began humming and purring loud enough that he could be heard across the room. It seemed as if he wanted this to happen. It had him wondering if they could work through the innate issues that came with polyandry relationships. He knew he wouldn’t have any hang ups about it, it was common enough in turians. He would still be possessive, just not towards the people in this room. Though he hadn’t ever been in this type of relationship it didn’t faze him. Shepard and Kaidan on the other hand, well, humans had problems with anything that deviated from their social norms.

He was snapped out of his musings by Kaidan asking “Shouldn’t Garrus be saying something? This can’t be comfortable for him to hear. I know I’m not exactly basking in my own bed of roses here.” Kaidan looked over at him, his eyes expectant.

Garrus turned up the volume of his subharmonics, sending a steady array of purrs, clicks and rumbles.  Acceptance, contentment and affection poured from his keel. He relaxed his facial plates into something resembling a tender look, hoping that Kaidan would be able to interpret it. He knew Shepard could hear and understand mostly what he was saying, her eyes had widened when he turned up the volume. Not in shock, but in understanding.  He was too overwhelmed by the revelations in his head to simplify his vocals and answer Kaidan.

 

**_ Shepard _ **

“He has been; you just aren’t as familiar with his subvocals as I am. He has been emitting approval, affection and desire since I hugged you. Turians have pairings like this as a matter of course, no they aren’t as common as couples but they aren’t frowned upon or judged. They have just as many variations as we do, as well as some that unless I were turian I couldn’t explain, the subtle nuances of the language are lost on a human throat.”  She smiled at that and continued “I don’t know if we can make something our race has typically pushed to the fringe work, especially with who we are but I can’t help that I want to try and see where it goes. Even if you turn this down, I want to still be friends. I can’t let you go back to being so alone. It would kill me to see you that way again. I’m sorry, so very sorry for not seeing it sooner.”

A sad smile crossed Kaidan’s face “It seems we all have something we’re sorry for. Let’s leave all that for now. Explain your baby thing.”

“You know Garrus and I can’t have biological children, not without breaking over several hundred galactic laws. Both of us want a child that comes from me. We’ve already done adoption. Several clutches of krogan and two turian boys, no humans though. I think subconsciously I avoided them knowing it was something I could give Garrus. Then there’s Grunt…” She trailed off and Garrus snorted knowing what she meant, a rumbling purr escaped. “I know you want to know why you, there are several reasons I proposed you but they really don’t mean anything now in light of all the shocks tonight. I had them all lined up to explain to you even. I think, however, that since we all find ourselves having to address something entirely different that they don’t matter.  What we all felt when you came in threw rationale out the window.”

Kaidan rubbed his face in irritation “Shepard, I don’t know if I can. What I would be opening myself up for? I’ve had enough heartache in my life. Yes it was self imposed, but I’m apprehensive of what all this means.” He shrugged as if to say I’m scared and I don’t care if I admit it. “It’s like you just want to forget what happened. I really don’t know if I can.”

“I don’t want to just forget it. I want to work through it. Try and fix it, make it better. If I could go back in time and undo the damage that all of us have done to the each other I would. Since that’s not possible, even for me, do you think you could give us this chance?” She motioned with her hands indicating all three of them. “I don’t think that it’s so far gone, beyond repair that we can’t. The years are gone, we can’t get them back, but we can choose to make the best of the time we have ahead of us. So Alenko, what do you say?” She smiled encouragingly.


	5. More Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, the next one will be longer and we'll get more smut ;)  
> Thanks for reading!

**_ Kaidan _ **

They wanted a baby and wanted him to father it. Garrus wanted him to sleep with Shepard so they could have one. Those thoughts ran circles in his mind, like that damn space hamster on its wheel… Well, this was the farthest thing from his mind when he had allowed himself to think about what they wanted from him. The idea of touching her so intimately again made his heart ache and his fingers twitch in longing. He folded his hands together to keep from reaching out. He thought he had let her go and could just be friends again. Wrong, he had deluded himself. He took a few deep breaths trying to quell the electricity zapping his nerve endings. But all this talk about all three of them, that was really getting to him. He felt himself growing more excited, pushing his doubts and concerns to the back of his brain. Having slept with both men and women in his life Kaidan wasn’t bothered by a lot of the issues others of his race had. He actually had been a third in a poly liaison, admittedly all human, in the past. So what Shepard and Garrus wanted wasn’t outside of his comfort zone too badly. It was the people that were involved that were making him jumpy.  After all that he had done, all they had done, how could they ask this of him? How could they have even thought of him for this? His mind racing, Kaidan turned back to Shepard “It’s not something I could do and just walk away, letting you have a baby and not being involved. I imagine that was part of the original plan?”

Shepard and Garrus both nodded in affirmation.

“We all know that isn’t what is going to happen now though. Things changed for you guys when I walked in looking like a lost puppy.” He looked chagrined and then a bit angry  “If you had really known me, you would have known that if I fathered a child I would want to be involved in taking care of it.”

“That had occurred to me” Shepard said with an agitated tone in her voice. There was a hint of shame as well. “That was one of the things we had agreed to when talking about all this. I knew you would want to be involved and Garrus recognized that it was important. Almost a make or break point in the negotiations that we thought we have to go through to get you to agree.”

“But you aren’t just asking me to fuck you and leave now are you?” His voice roughened as he pierced her with his eyes. He couldn’t hide the desire on his face or in his voice “You guys want more than that, Shepard, don’t you?”

“Yes it seems we do.” She stared back with the same intensity, her dulcet tones sounding breathy.

He stopped himself from reacting to her answer and turned to the other male “Garrus, I really want to understand where you are at in all of this. I’m not able to interpret the harmonics that I can hear.”

 

**_ Garrus _ **

He pulled his thoughts to the present when Kaidan turned to face him, here was the moment of truth.

“I’ve never been good with words, ask Shepard some time about some of my cringe worthy pick up lines” A loud snort came from her at that. “I am not opposed to seeing where this goes. Turians aren’t as wrapped up about sex as you humans, I have been with males and females, turians, though not since Shepard. And since you mentioned Cortez I’m guessing that being with either doesn’t bother you. But I have to ask, does being with an alien make you uneasy?”

“I’ve never been with a Turian, an Asari once but that was really weird” Kaidan said honestly but with no elaboration. Garrus decided that he didn’t want to know so he didn’t ask.

“I’m not saying that you would have to, I just want to be up front with things. If we are going to move forward with this, we need to keep everything on the level. Everyone needs to know exactly where we stand. I find that I am surprisingly comfortable with this. Do you think you could be, if we take things slow?”

“I’m… scared” Kaidan said in a whisper. “This could go so far south that Antarctica would be a tropical destination.”

“What?”  He looked quizzical.

“Sorry, human idiom. What I mean is that things could go very wrong. I’m afraid that if I come into this established relationship you guys have I’ll be causing more difficulties. That’s something I want to avoid at all costs. I can’t hurt either of you or myself like that again.”

“I think you misunderstand, Kaidan. The only way for you to get hurt would be fighting the nature of this. You wouldn’t be coming into an established relationship; it would be creating a new one. I guess I understand that because of my sense of smell. We three created a new scent during that hug, smells are very telling to a turian. Shepard recognized you as another mate, I recognize you as another mate… Spirits, this is hard” He said breathing deeply “I would like you to try, if you can, to reach out and feel again. I can promise that you won’t be alone anymore. We don’t have to have sex at this moment, we can talk, cuddle, hang out, or whatever you want as long as we do it together.”

Garrus had kept his subvocals clamped down through this trying to explain with just words. Kaidan didn’t need his purring, clicking or chirping to cloud his judgment, he knew what it did to Shepard; he didn’t want to take the chance that it would affect Kaidan the same way. He looked at Shepard and saw that she was very aware of what he was doing, her eyes told him of her approval.

“We’re supposed to head back to Palaven in about twelve days, though I can extend it to give this a chance. I would very much like too.” Garrus stared at Kaidan with what he hoped was a comforting expression and waited.

**__ **

**_ Kaidan _ **

“Okay, I think I’d like that, taking things slow. We are all grown up enough to know we are going to run into old hurts though. There are going to be situations that come up that need to be addressed. The one thing that I insist must happen is a promise to, no matter what, talk. We, each of us, have to always know what is going on. This will prevent miscommunication. Conversations are going to have to happen, even ones that make us uncomfortable.  That’s got to happen for us to come to any sort of arrangement, because if we can’t talk this won’t go beyond us just being friends, if even that. There’s just too much that we have to work through.” Kaidan stopped and looked each of them in the eye waiting for any reaction to what he was basically demanding.

Both Shepard and Garrus nodded, speaking at the same time “Agreed.”

Garrus punched something on his omnitool and Kaidan’s pinged with an incoming message.  “Here is the security code for gaining entrance to the apartment.  You have unfettered access here; any time day or night. No matter what you decide, this apartment is open to you. Even if we’re not here and you just need a different space. Since it’s so late would you like to stay? No pressure, this place has several other rooms. It’s late enough that I would worry if you tried to go back to your place. The ward you live in isn’t known for its crime free zones…”

“I’ll take you up on that, I don’t relish going home this late, I am very aware of what my neighborhood is like” He smiled at Garrus to take the sting out of his comments. “I think I’ll stay in one of the spare rooms; it will give me some more time with my thoughts. I promise I won’t over think things.”

“Goodnight then, Kaidan” Shepard said as her and Garrus headed up the stairs to their room. Both stopped midway up and turned.

“Thank you for tonight, for coming over, for talking with us and for giving this a chance. Please think about what you want. We’ll be here when you decide.” Shepard said softly. Garrus nodded in agreement.

“I’ll think about it” Kaidan answered; a rueful smile on his face. “I promise.”  He went to a downstairs room, stripped and fell into the bed. He was asleep before he could organize any thoughts.


	6. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, more smut... Like I promised :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long getting this one out. I wanted it to be a decent length and not horrible in the smut department. After all of that I'm still not sure if I got it right ;)
> 
> The POV isn't separated here like the rest of the story, I was going for togetherness. Hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> As always, Kudos, Comments, Critiques are all welcome.

The next morning Kaidan left the apartment before his hosts could get up. He needed to take a walk to get all the thoughts in his head organized. His wandering helped assimilate all the revelations of the night before. Inside his own head he found that he wanted this, whatever it turned out to be. It shocked him that Garrus was taking all of this so easily. Kaidan didn’t know if there was going to be a problem when things got skin to skin as it were. Turians were rumored to be very territorial, possessive.  After the hours of conversation they had he hoped that everything was out in the open and they could begin building at least a friendship again. He wandered home and thought some more; his brain looping the same thoughts over and over. Time didn’t separate or dim that he really wanted what they were offering. 

A couple of days later he headed back to their apartment, his mind made up. It was quiet when he managed to return, though he thought that they would be up and about by now, it was late morning after all.  The silence a welcome opposite to the cacophony running in his head; he took a couple of deep breaths settling himself. As he stepped further in he heard a soft moan come from the bar room. His ears picked up another as he slowly and silently crept towards the sound. A breathy grunt, this one from a male and louder than the last ones came from the same area. He moved into cover of the wall just before the entry to the room without thought, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on. He turned his body so he could see around the divide, hopefully without drawing attention to himself. His eyes took in a vision of Shepard bared on the bar with her legs thrown over what had to be Garrus’ naked shoulders. His face was between them making _very familiar_ motions and judging by the sounds escaping her mouth, was doing everything right. Kaidan was hit by a wave of desire that had his cock too tight in his trousers almost immediately. The memory of his mouth tasting her flashed to the front of his brain like a spark of electricity arching between wires.

_His tongue lapped at her outer lips teasingly; the moisture seeping from her core aiding his tongue in its ministrations. Her scent filled his nose, he swore that heaven smelled just like this; the ocean with a hint of golden honey. He moved towards her clit with sure strokes, grinning to himself when her hips bucked under him. He wanted to work her this way until she came apart and then do it all over again until she was a moaning, writhing mess under him._

His mind snapped back to the present with the sound of another moan escaping Garrus’ lips (plates?). Kaidan could relate to his enjoyment, he remembered how wet Shepard would get when someone ate her out. It seemed to really get her going. In a matter of what seemed to him were only moments her legs straightened, her toes curled and her back bowed off the bar. A cry of completion shouted out into the silence of the room. When her body relaxed in that boneless post orgasmic bliss Garrus lifted his head, his mandibles and what passed for lips gleaming with Shepard’s juices and turned to where Kaidan was standing. He gently removed her legs from their perch, his tongue flicking out to clean the evidence of Shepard from his face. In the delirium of what he was witnessing Kaidan had stepped away from the wall and was in plain view. Garrus’ eyes locked with his as he said “Kaidan, I smelled you.” He took a deep breath as if to accentuate this, his dual toned voice rough with desire “You’re arousal is very strong. I doubt either of us would take it amiss if you wanted to get more involved” He turned back to Shepard a question rumbling from him.

“Shepard?”

She leaned up from the surface of the bar, her face still flushed from her orgasm. “Yes, though I think that unless we want to move to the floor, this room won’t do.” Her eyes burned a trail down Kaidan’s chest, stopping only when she came to the obvious indication of his desire. His pants hid nothing.

Keeping his eyes on Garrus he whispered “You looked beautiful, both of you.”

Saying nothing Garrus stepped away from Shepard, towards Kaidan. His intent unclear until his taloned hand reached out. There it hovered, waiting, until Kaidan put his hand into the firm grip. It was a subtle way of leaving the choice up to him. By taking Garrus’ hand he was telling both of them; yes let’s try to make this work. With Kaidan’s hand in his, Garrus’ other hand reached out towards Shepard for her to grab. She did without a moment of hesitation. Happy and with both hands full he led them towards the stairs.

Kaidan felt like he was in a haze. The energy he felt radiating from his own body shimmered almost out of control.  The sight of Shepard being pleasured by Garrus had pushed him to the brink. He wanted to be with them the next time. He wanted to help send her over the edge. He wanted to touch Garrus and make him purr in satisfaction. He wanted Garrus to hold his hips in place as he pounded into his body, stretching him with each thrust. He wanted to feel Shepard riding him with Garrus behind her, his teeth on her throat. All of these images flashed through his mind as they were climbing the stairs towards the bedroom. The one with the huge bed; a bed meant for more than two. When they entered Garrus let go of their hands and stepped into Kaidan’s space wrapping him in a tight hug. His hot breath tickled as he exhaled slowly against Kaidan’s neck.  He spoke quietly in to his ear “Don’t worry we’ll take care of each other. Nothing will happen that you don’t want.” Garrus lifted his face away and turned towards Shepard. She stood naked at the foot of the bed; her eyes burning with a renewed hunger. Garrus’ two toned voice rumbled with need at the sight.

“Kaidan, would you kiss me, please?” She asked in a breathy voice rough with desire.

Kaidan felt at a loss on what to do or where to start, this was a huge leap for all of them.

Garrus moved behind Kaidan and placed his taloned hands on his shoulders offering a sort of comfort. “I want to watch you touch her, taste her, even fuck her” As he spoke his vocals became harsh with suppressed need. “And if you ask I’ll take you while she writhes under you. How do you like that idea, Kaidan? A turian cock in your ass, spreading you more than ever before?” As Garrus finished speaking his hands gently tightened, offering surety. This was what he wanted, what Shepard wanted.

His body shivered in response to the words Garrus was saying into his ear. His cock was harder than he could ever recall it being.  How he knew what to say, the buttons to push, that sinful rumble in his voice, Kaidan had no idea, but he liked it. He must have stood dazed a bit too long, Garrus used his hands to lightly push him in Shepard’s direction. Just a nudge, but it pulled him into her orbit; he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d actually wanted to. There was nowhere he could go but in her arms.

Shepard’s eyes were almost completely blown black with hunger. She brought her lips to his in a tentative fashion, as if she was afraid he would disappear if they touched.  The moment they came in contact their lips melded together, breath mingling, tongues twining. The same electric feeling coursed through his body that he’d felt before watching them. She tasted of cinnamon with a hint of metal. It wasn’t what he remembered but still good. Part of his mind wondered if that’s what Garrus tasted like.

Shepard wasn’t a passive kisser; she gripped his face with her hands pulling him tight into her. He could relate, it seemed like they weren’t close enough, the need to be inside her was drumming throughout him. He brought his body completely flush with hers and ground his hips. The clothing he was wearing too tight and in the way for what he wanted to do. He growled into her mouth in frustration but didn’t stop kissing. Their tongues danced together, neither wanting to break apart until the need to breathe overcame their passion.  

She broke away first, her lips swollen and her eyes barely open, dragging air into her lungs. Looking over at Garrus her expression completely lost in a haze of lust. He let out a purr and a growl that seemed to reverberate through the whole room. Kaidan and Shepard both shivered at the sensation. Garrus stepped towards the two, a wild look to his eyes. He brought his hands to Kaidan’s face gradually pulling him closer, giving the man the chance to say no. When no such thing happened he brought his plates to male lips. The softness was different than Shepard’s, there was a hint of stubble  on the upper lip that felt odd, not bad, a new texture all its own. He brought his tongue out and swiped delicately across those lips a question that was answered with a parting, allowing entrance. Garrus and Kaidan both groaned when they entwined. Garrus could taste Shepard and Kaidan had an answer to what the turian’s flavor was, the metallic cinnamon from earlier was all his. The kiss seemed to go on forever, both males getting lost in each other. As it had with Shepard, only the need for air forced them to part.

All three stood in shock at the force of what they were feeling. Kaidan again trying to get breath, his shirt covered chest rising and falling rapidly. Garrus didn’t look ruffled in the slightest, though it was harder to tell what reaction he was having. Shepard still looked like a goddess of lust. Her body glistened with sweat, her hair mussed from the hands of two males, her lips gloriously swollen and eyes dark with want.

“I think this is going to work out just fine” Garrus let his vocals wrap and pulse around the two humans; enveloping them with love, need and a hint of dominance. “At least the bedding bit” His mandibles flaring out in a smile.  He went over to the bed, crawled up to the headboard and positioned himself upright with pillows supporting his back and fringe. He lifted his eyebrow ridge expectantly at the two still standing. Shepard came over to Kaidan and reached for his shirt. He watched her grasp his hem and begin lifting it up and over his head. The random contact her hands made sent goose bumps flaring over his body. Once the shirt was free she tossed it somewhere carelessly and undid the fasteners on his pants. He felt the pressure on his erection lesson and release as she pulled his pants down and off. Her face was level with his uncovered cock at the end of stripping him. A small smirk crossed her lips, remembering that he normally went commando. Her tongue snuck out and licked the drop of pre cum from his head sending shivers through both of them. Shepard seemed to decide something right then and grabbed Kaidan tugging him onto the bed.

She scooted up on all fours between Garrus’ legs her face positioned at his groin plates, her ass in the air. Shepard glanced back at Kaidan, a question about to fall from her lips. A moan escaped instead as his mouth started placing soft kisses along her spine working his way down towards her center. When he reached his destination his tongue darted out and traced her outer lip up and down, before siding between to lap at that perfect button. Her hips jerked involuntarily at the contact, a gasp ghosting across Garrus’ loosened plates. His eyes were on Shepard and how she was reacting to Kaidan’s touch. It was tantalizing, seeing another bring her pleasure. His desire spiked and when her breath hit him he lost what little control he had left, his magnificent cock sliding free of its confinement in a rush. She must have been expecting his reaction as her lips were parted to take him in. A needy growl vibrated through his body as he was enveloped into the heat of her mouth. His taloned hands reached to grasp her hair holding her still as he thrust inside deeper. His eyes moved to watch what was happening at her center. A moan pulsated along his shaft as Kaidan stopped licking her clit and thrust his tongue inside. The excitement that Garrus felt as another male thrilled his mate made his chest constrict. This was what was supposed to be. Under all the lust filled frenzy he felt contentment. The missing piece had fallen into place and there was no way he was going to let it fall apart.

Shepard whined, frustrated, into his groin as Kaidan stopped his ministrations, bringing himself to his knees behind her. His hand grasped his shaft stroking it slowly up and down.

“You ready?” He asked simply, placing his head at her sheath and gripping her thighs.

With her mouth full of turian cock all she could do was hum in agreement. Garrus kept his grip on her hair not letting her lift her head off him. He kept thrusting into her mouth slowly, waiting. He wanted to feel it when Kaidan pushed himself into her. Though it was a struggle to stop his eyes from closing in bliss, he managed. He wanted to watch as she took both of them in to the hilt.

At her acceptance, Kaidan began inserting himself into her, clenching his jaw at the sensations of her walls hugging his shaft as he pressed in. Once she had welcomed all of him, he pulled out and plunged back in, reveling in the feeling of being inside her again. Shepard must have agreed since she was making needy sounds around Garrus’ cock.  A desperate sound escaped Garrus as he felt the force of Kaidan’s thrusts through her. He was pushing her face closer to his plates wanting to feel the back of her throat with his phallus. This in turn seemed to galvanize Kaidan, who began to fuck her with a vengeance, losing all rhythm. One of his hands moved from gripping her hips and went to where they were joined. He placed his thumb on her clit and roughly circled it. That lit Shepard up, she began bucking her hips and moaning around the turian cock in her throat. Suddenly her whole body began twitching with the force of her orgasm. Garrus felt it as her mouth tightened as much as it could around him, sending his seed down her throat. He couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as the pulses traveled through his shaft or the roar that ripped out of him.

Kaidan could feel her walls grip him viselike as she flew right of the precipice. He ground his teeth trying to hold on and push her higher. Though after a few more strokes he couldn’t and followed with a loud snarl. When Kaidan had regained enough control over his muscles he pulled his now softening member from Shepard and flopped to the side on the bed still breathing heavily. He let out a small laugh in happiness, the endorphins making him giddy.

Shepard removed her mouth from Garrus’ still hard cock, swiping her tongue around it and her lips cleaning up any stray drops of his come. She sighed with contentment, she had been filled up and she loved it. Her eyes came up to her mate’s, widening as she took in the steamy look on his face. He looked as if he wanted to devour her and she wasn’t opposed at all to being devoured she found as her body trembled with renewed desire.

Garrus glanced at a very satisfied Kaidan as he lay off on the side of the bed. He looked relaxed and loose, all the stress gone from his form, laying on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes found Shepard again as she lifted off him. She had drops of his spend coming from the corners of her lips. He groaned when she dipped back down to swirl her tongue around his cock cleaning him up. He felt the heat surge again between them when she swiped that same tongue around her lips catching the stray pearls and swallowing what she found. His talons reached for her waist, gripping snugly as he lifted her like she weighed nothing. He brought her core, dripping with Kaidan’s seed, to his twitching shaft. He slowly lowered her onto it, another lustful moan escaping at the sensation of filling her. This wasn’t going to take very long with how excited he still was. His subharmonics were going crazy with lust and the need to spend inside her. His cock thrusting up into Shepard jerked against her g-spot sending her screaming headlong into another orgasm, her walls clenching around him. She went limp against his carapace, a satisfied groan passing her lips. Garrus was so close to the edge, he’d been worried about her enjoying this round. He wanted to mix his come with Kaidan’s and then feast on her sheath, tasting all three of them. Just the thought of it sent him into the throes of bliss. He shot his hot seed into her, pulse after pulse filling her even more. Before she knew what he was doing, Garrus lifted her off, throwing her down on the bed so her thighs were next to Kaidan.

Kaidan’s head turned towards Shepard, his eyes widening when he saw what Garrus was doing. He had shifted down between her legs, placing them on either side of his shoulders. It was almost the same position that Kaidan had found them in earlier. Though this time he had a clear view of what was happening. Garrus’ tongue was lapping at her entrance devouring the fluids that were dripping freely, a rumbling purr coming from him. He would dip his tongue inside randomly, eliciting more needy sounds from Shepard. She had thrown her head back and closed her eyes. The unabashed pleasure on her face made his breath hitch and his body heat up. He felt his cock twitch with desire; he ignored it, wanting just to watch the treat before him. He knew this wouldn’t be the only time, so he was content to wait.

Garrus feasted on Shepard as a starving man, he couldn’t get enough of the combined flavor of all three of them. This must be what heaven tasted like. Kaidan’s had a slightly bitter hint, His was spicy and hers was just plain ambrosia. Putting all of them together on his tongue was indescribable. He knew he wasn’t going to stop until she came again and he had cleaned up every bit. He worked her inner walls with a thoroughness that had her trembling as whatever numbered orgasm of the day approached.  Garrus knew she was fast nearing the end of her endurance, they hadn’t had this much sex in so short of a time since the doctors had cleared her for duty after the war. He smirked into her, flicking his mandibles out against her thighs, at the memory, his tongue reaching that rough spot at the top of her channel. He pressed the tip against it reveling in the texture as well as what it did to her. Her reaction was just as violent as when Kaidan had played her clit. A hoarse scream rose from her throat as Garrus felt his tongue being tightly clamped down on. Her juices flooded his mouth as her walls massaged the length inside her.

Shepard’s hands flew to his fringe, tugging desperately and her pleasure roughened voice hoarsely cried out “Enough! I can’t take anymore!” He gently withdrew his tongue and placed a gentle nip on the inside of her thigh before lifting his head with a pleased hum. Garrus’ eyes took in how _ruined_ she looked it made his subharmonics sing with male pride.

Garrus tilted his head towards Kaidan. Taking in the lust filled gazed and rock hard phallus he smiled and asked “Up for another round?”


	7. More than one half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan experiences Garrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. RL took over and kept me way too busy to write. Plus I wanted to get this one really right before posting it. This is my first attempt at M/M, so please give me some feedback!

Kaidan’s eyes burned with desire as he sat up bringing his face towards Garrus’. He brought his lips lightly to plates; placing a gentle peck before slipping his tongue between to tangle with the turian’s. Chest touching carapace, soft human flesh pressed into the unforgiving hardness. The fire in his blood sang as Garrus showed him just how talented and agile his alien limb was. They kissed like they were starved for what seemed like hours before breaking apart, both panting in eagerness. If Kaidan had been concerned about their compatibility, he wasn’t now. Want showed dark and powerful in Garrus’ piercing cerulean eyes. In a show of unexpected tenderness, taloned hands reached up to softly stroke his face.  They traced a trail down his throat, across his collarbones, moving down to his nipples; pausing there to rub and pinch. As they hardened, Kaidan’s breath caught. The three alien fingers felt rough, but pleasant as they moved away to further explore his body, trailing further down to trace his defined abdomen. Goosebumps rose as pulses of heat spread through him, sending jolts right to his groin. Garrus paused in his movements, a delay to give Kaidan a choice.

“Is this okay?” Garrus’ silky two toned voice asked “Are you okay?”

Rather than answer with words, Kaidan brought his hands to Garrus’ waist; running his fingers along the expanse without plates, applying pressure as he went.  He had noticed that area was a hot spot for turians. Kaidan heard and felt Garrus’ reaction. It was a cross between a growl and a desperate moan. His subvocals were all over the place saturated with lust. Even Kaidan could tell what they meant.  His hands wandered further to grasp Garrus at his base before sliding up and down aided by the lubrication that turians secreted, testing the ridges and bumps that were so different from anything he had ever felt before. His breath caught in anticipation of what it would feel like inside his body. He tightened his grasp and was rewarded with more growling.  His response was perfectly clear.

Garrus’ eyes were locked on the hands that were exciting him so thoroughly, watching each motion that the other man was doing like a predator watches their prey. The many fingers felt the same yet contrasted from Shepard’s. Human fingers explored each difference with a certain hesitance. These were larger, more capable of engulfing his length, rougher and had an instinctual affinity on what to do. He was just as interested in finding out what a human male felt like in his talons so he moved the hand that had paused to Kaidan’s shaft. Wrapping around him, he savored the differences between them. The hot smoothness was the first thing he noticed. It was like touching silk that throbbed with life. Human males lacked the ridges and bumps he was intimate with, though there was a vein that stood out from base to just below the head. Garrus took all this in while stroking up and down with a snug grip. He also noted the way Kaidan’s breath sped up with his actions. He was almost detached in his observations, pushing his arousal down so he could make note of what his other mate liked. He wanted to do this right, so it was with some reluctance he stopped both his and Kaidan’s hands to speak.

“What do you want, Kaidan?” Garrus’ sonorous voice enveloped him with desire and warmth. There was a hint of darkness to it as he asked “Do you want me to fuck you? To find out what a turian dick feels like inside you? Slide my slick cock in and out of your ass until you beg me to let you come? Or do you want to learn what it’s like to fuck a turian? To feel my walls tight around you as you pound into me over and over again? Or do you want to finish this way?”  He gave Kaidan a squeeze with the last. He stared at the male as he spoke, his subvocals running a constant background commentary of lust, pride and that same hint of mastery from earlier. It was as if Garrus was challenging him with those words.

Kaidan closed his eyes against the images that voice and those questions brought to his mind. He shivered, unsure of what to say. His brain was focused solely on the visions and sensations wreaking havoc on his higher thinking. He just knew he _wanted._

He swallowed loudly before attempting to answer “Umm,” _Well that was eloquent_ he thought and opened his mouth to try again “Fuck me Garrus, please” His voice vibrated with suppressed need as he pulled away from the sweet torment of three taloned fingers. He turned away and got down onto his hands and knees giving Garrus the same view he had earlier of Shepard. “Please” he whispered almost begging, his head hanging down and his cock twitching in anticipation. Kaidan felt the bed dip under the shift of Garrus’ weight as he positioned himself behind. A taloned hand touched his hip almost as if warning him of what was coming. He felt the slick tip touch his ring and slowly press in. Inch by inch he entered smoothly aided in no small part by the moisture that was a natural show of arousal on turians, it felt glorious, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his dick. As Garrus’ pelvic plates touched his cheeks there was a slight burn from the width. They both stayed still for a moment, giving each other a moment to adjust to the new feel. Kaidan had never felt so full in his life, the bumps and ridges were touching him in places no other had ever managed.  He whimpered from a sense of loss when Garrus withdrew almost completely, a gasp followed when he slowly pushed back in to the hilt. The unique textures of Garrus’ cock massaged his channel upon reentry and heightened his pleasure exponentially.

Garrus had fucked Shepard in the ass before but this was different, the feel of Kaidan’s hole filled with him forced a breathy “Spirits” from his mouth. The heat and pressure enveloping his shaft pushed his discipline to the limit, almost sending him over the edge. He stopped his motions, giving himself a moment to regain his composure before pulling out to just the tip.  He slowly thrust back in until his plates touched Kaidan’s cheeks, then ground his hips in a circle to add pressure to that special gland he heard male humans had. That must have been the right spot as a stuttered gasp fell from Kaidan’s lips and he pushed back wordlessly asking for more.  Garrus began a slow pace of in, grind and out. He wanted to make this last longer than he had that last time with Shepard. Of course, she knew how to make all his control fly out the window and wasn’t above exploiting her advantage. Here he had the upper hand, they didn’t know each other’s bodies that well and he wanted to learn for the future.  This was something he definitely wanted to do again. He kept his pace slow and methodical, enjoying the squeeze around his shaft, the grip of Kaidan’s sphincter on the out stroke. The sounds coming from him were wanton and breathy. A litany of “More, please and yes” could be heard between the moans, grunts and sighs. They blended with the tapping of plates to soft flesh and the growing wet sounds with each thrust.

Garrus felt his excitement building and quickened his pace changing the gentle melody to more forceful slapping and squelching as he began relentlessly pounding in and out of Kaidan’s hole. His subharmonics were wild, rumbles and growls overriding anything any translator could pick up. He knew he was growing closer to his release so he reached around to encircle Kaidan’s cock, squeezing, gently twisting and stroking in time to his increasingly frantic thrusts.  On a down stroke he noticed another’s hand at the base. It seemed Shepard was no longer happy being a spectator. She had placed herself under Kaidan and was gripping his base while Garrus stroked the length. Since she seemed to have it well in hand he moved back to Kaidan’s hips to gain more leverage with his strokes.

Shepard gazed in awe at the beautiful tableau before her. Seeing Garrus pounding Kaidan had stoked the flames of her desire back up to a fever pitch. She thought she was going to combust with how hot the scene she was viewing was. When she noticed Garrus losing his rhythm she slid her body under Kaidan’s torso and placed her hand around the base of his cock, gripping tightly, hoping to help him find completion. Before she could do more than wrap her fingers around, Garrus’ taloned fingers reached down and began caressing the length.  A smile ghosted over her lips at his attention to his partner. Garrus was always good at making sure everyone involved was satisfied at the end.  His talons came in contact with her hand and after a couple more strokes withdrew, leaving her to participate if she wanted. _Oh yes, she wanted_. She brought her other hand up and using both, set about giving her mate more consideration. Squeezes, slight twists, up and down motions made his already hard phallus feel like hot steel in her palms. Not content to just touch, Shepard brought her mouth up to taste. Her tongue lapped at the moisture that was leaking from his tip copiously, her appetite for more only grew when the slightly bitter flavor spread onto her tongue. She loved how her males soaked her palate with their unique essence, each having different textures and attributes. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked, her cheeks hollowing out with the pressure. Shepard knew both were close to orgasm, Garrus was pounding Kaidan so hard that she didn’t have to do anything but hold him in her hot mouth. His almost vicious thrusts were pushing Kaidan’s cock in and out of her. As she sucked she felt the tell tale pulses begin from the base rolling up to his head. She tightened her mouth even more around him in anticipation. That seemed to be what was needed, as Kaidan spilled into her mouth with a loud moan. The force of his orgasm sent each jet right to the back of her throat. She kept her lips tight around him not wanting a single drop escape.

Garrus chased his release with increasingly frenzied motions, plundering Kaidan’s heat; his desperate need for an end denying the ability to be gentle. His talons were pressing into the soft human leaving pinpricks of blood starkly visible against caramel skin. His pelvic plates were leaving red streaks where they impacted. The delicious scent of Kaidan’s arousal made him want to drown in it. Instinct was demanding he mark this male as another mate. He brought his razor teeth to Kaidan’s neck, wanting to bite and brand. A modicum of sanity asserted itself before he actually bit down. He wouldn’t do it without acquiescence and an understanding of what it meant. So instead he soothingly laved the area with his rough tongue, feeling the shiver under his touch. They would get to that part later. That was the last coherent thought he had as stars exploded in his sight. The orgasm started at his base and throbbed up, through and out in waves; sending his seed deep into the tight hot channel that was so comfortably holding his cock. He stayed where he was until the drumming of his pulse quieted, then slowly withdrew. Some of his spend dripped out as he fell back in satiated bliss on the bed letting out a pleased thrum. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have thought he was the varren that got the meat, so satisfied of an expression was stamped on his face.

Kaidan felt pleasure ripple through his whole body. The surge began at his channel that was so gloriously filled with the male behind, travelled through to his encased member and broke over the rest. The feeling of Garrus’ hot seed and Shepard’s tight mouth sent him over the precipice. It had been so long since he had felt anything close to this. The sensation shattered him, blacking out his vision. He didn’t know how long he was out, but when Kaidan came to his heart was hammering in his chest from one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt amazing.  His legs wanted to give out but Shepard was still underneath, cleaning up every last bit from him. Her lips left his softening cock and traced little kisses down his inner thighs. The bed shifted as she scooted away giving him the space to fall face down with a body that couldn’t support his own weight; his muscles were so relaxed he thought he could lay on the bed forever. He let out a contented sigh and rolled slowly over onto his back. As he did so his eyes wandered over the two others lying gratified, limbs akimbo. A gentle laugh escaped as he took in the scene.

“That was…” His voice trailed off, unable to voice with words what he had experienced.

“Enjoy yourself, Kaidan?” Shepard asked as she stared at the ceiling.

“Immeasurably, I’m glad I snuck in earlier. Did you?” The smile was obvious in his tone. “Enjoy yourself I mean?”

“Uh huh” Came the answer. “Garrus, what about you?”

“Spirits, I may never walk again, but I have to say, it was worth it” His dual toned voice rang out with repletion.

A rumbling purr followed, full of happiness and satiated lust. There was a completeness that hadn’t been before. Something Garrus hadn’t realized was missing, laying there in a pile of bodies, limbs touching, entwined. He wondered idly if the others felt it too. 

It seemed as if everyone was enjoying the afterglow. Sweaty humans and a panting turian lying on the mussed bed, content to just be for the moment. They basked in the mostly comfortable silence, anything that needed to be spoken on hold until later.

Shepard stirred her pleasure slackened body, moving to get everyone something to clean up with. This included medigel, talons left marks in the heat of the moment and needed to be tended to.  Shepard knew that chafing could also be a problem; she had suffered from it often until they found an oil/lotion combination that kept the irritation at bay. Towels, first aid supplies and water in hand she wandered back to the bedroom . The scene that greeted her on her return brought a full blown grin to her face. Kaidan was still lying on his back, whole body splayed out, a poster child for indolent satisfaction. Garrus had rolled onto his side, hand bracing his head and his predator eyes were staring at the naked male intently, as if he had to memorize every part of him before the night ended. Like the clock chiming midnight in the old fairytale about a glass slipper.

Garrus stared at Kaidan’s body next to him on the bed, taking in each rise of his chest, the flush of his skin, the small lacerations from his clawed fingers and the replete expression on his face. He watched with a heart lighter than it had been since he was a fledgling. This was real, this thing between them and he wasn’t going to miss a thing. If he had been told ten years ago that he would be lying next to this man, the scent of their copulation heavy in the air, taking in the after effects he would have thought it was crazy. He couldn’t have envisioned anything like this back then.

Nothing could have prepared Shepard for the swell of love at seeing Kaidan lying next to Garrus. It was a beautiful sight. She paused a moment at the door to the room and just looked at them. They were both alluring in different ways. One was hard angles in grey, the other toned, muscular by human standards but soft in comparison.  The contrast between the two had her chest constricting, taking her breath away for a moment.  Garrus didn’t look like he’d aged a day in the last ten years. His scars had softened, faded away in some spots but that was the only outward sign he was older. Kaidan looked like he was still in peak condition, the things that gave his age away were the laugh lines around his eyes and the silver sprinkled throughout his hair. They both were still gloriously sexy to her. She took a steadying breath and moved the rest of the way to the foot of the bed.

Handing glasses of water to each of them then moving onto the mattress to begin washing Kaidan’s body clean of all the discharge, she couldn’t help but smile. Afterwards she began applying medigel to the scratches on his haunches. They weren’t deep but if not treated would leave marks. Something in turian physiology made humans scar easier, almost like the cats from earth with their wax coating over their claws. Avian looking they might be but she still thought turians were closer to cats than birds in their behaviors. The position they had been in had kept the chafing to a minimum so Kaidan didn’t need any gel for that. She finished cleaning him up and moved to her other lover. Garrus only needed a light scrubbing to clean fluids that had ended up on his plates. He was always the easiest to bathe after sex, no chafing or scratches to clear up. Shepard liked caring for her mate; it was one of the ways she could show her appreciation. Now there was another she was pleased to administer to. She gathered up the used supplies, disposing of the empty packs and tossing the towels into the wash bin. She smiled with satisfaction when they both had been tended to, she had never thought something so domestic could bring her such happiness. Getting back onto the bed she leaned back on the pillows that had survived their activities. Her whole body felt loose and relaxed, even if she was a mess from the waist down.  Between what Kaidan and Garrus had gifted her with and her many orgasms, her inner thighs were coated in spend.

Garrus, having gotten his fill of memorizing Kaidan, reached for a towel to return the favor of his mate. She was an absolutely beautiful ruin. He thrummed in pleasure at the sight of his mate covered in scratches, small punctures and his emanations.  He enjoyed seeing her like this, it always brought out a purr of satisfaction. He gently wiped away the dried blood, making sure medigel wasn’t needed anywhere. He then moved to clean up between her legs. His hands were slow to remove the remaining debris, taking care not to rub too hard or miss anything. When she was cleaned up to his standards he tossed the towel into the bin without leaving the bed. It earned a snort from Shepard; she never managed to land towels there from the bed, always falling just short.

Kaidan had moved his languid body from face down to lay on his side next to Shepard; it was as far as he felt he could move after the mind blowing sex. He looked at her as Garrus cleaned her up, taking in all the changes the years had wrought that he hadn’t observed before. Her eyes were still that amazing shade of emerald; the red of her hair had softened but was still vibrant. Either she colored it or she was one of the lucky ones where age didn’t affect the color.  The lines of her body were less defined, supple. She was still slim but the obvious soldier’s body had faded.  All in all he still found her breathtaking.  His eyes grew heavy as he took all of that in. The last image he had before oblivion claimed him was of both Shepard and Garrus sated and settling down for sleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
